


Run Program: Mark 80085

by haku23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an armour kink. Tony indulges it. </p><p>For the bottom Steve fest over on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Program: Mark 80085

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient said they liked mecha so my brain immediately went to ARMOUR FUCKS SOMEONE STEVE YES GO NOW. I hope this isn't too domestic for them but well, I guess it's a bit too late now. :'D Hope you enjoy!

“This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to put on the suit back then,” Steve says without looking away from the television. The armour's laugh sounds artificial, inhuman-he shivers in his seat and it laughs again.

 

“But you're not complaining.”

 

He glances over his shoulder, shrugs as though the armour isn't standing right by the doorway. He takes a breath because it shifts into a distinctly Tony pose with one leg cocked and its arms out to the sides and he allows himself another look before wrenching his eyes away.

 

“Come on, I think it's a great idea.”

 

“You think that throwing the Hulk at things is a good idea.”

 

The armour is surprisingly quiet as it crosses the room and stands at back of the couch, “blame Bruce for that one. Totally his idea.”

 

“And this one is all yours, right?” he feels cool fingertips on the side of his neck and swallows. He shouldn't bother trying to hide anything because there's no way he'll manage it but he does anyway.

 

“All good ideas are mine, Steve, we've gone through this. Come on, you know you want a piece of this.”

 

“Tony you're in a meeting. In China.”

 

“A boring meeting.”

 

He twists around to frown up at the faceplate of the armour and feels his neck warming up just from the knowledge that Tony is nowhere near it, Tony is in Beijing in a meeting and the armour is here in front of him. Maybe that makes him kind of a weirdo but he's seen the internet and thinks that a mild-very mild-fetish for the Iron Man isn't the absolute worst thing he could be into.

 

“It's still a meeting.”

 

The fingers of one of the gauntlets slide through his hair and his lips part, his tongue flicks out to wet them and the armour makes a frustrated noise. He tries to force his consciousness back to the TV but this is the third time this week they've aired this episode of CSI and it's not as much fun to watch it without Tony there to argue with over the science of it.

 

“You're not fair.”

 

“ _I'm_ not fair? Tony, you're the one sitting in a meeting with the CEO of a company while controlling an armour halfway across the world with your brain,” he shakes off the haze from his head though he knows it hasn't gone far; not with how the armour gleams in the glow from the TV.

 

“Live a little, Steve. What's the worst that can happen?”

 

“You put me on speakerphone. You lose the deal because you're too focused on me and not focused enough on your client. Pepper finds out you lost the deal because you were too busy having phonesex-”

 

“Okay, I get it. Not gonna happen.”

 

He just frowns and the armour wilts, “you're really giving up on all this?”

 

“Just...Wait until the meeting is done, okay?”

 

“You got it, Cap. What episode are you watching?”

 

He sighs but moves over so the armour can sit down beside him. It may be the strangest thing he's ever done except for that time that they went to actual Atlantis and met the actual king of the sea who, unsurprisingly, got along poorly with Tony. They're halfway through the episode-that lady definitely can't be the killer considering that fact-when he feels cold fingers on his thigh. He gives the faceplate a look but it doesn't move anywhere else, just keeps its hand on his thigh and rubs in a way that he supposes is supposed to be soothing but only makes him think of nights like this with Tony that rarely end with him in his own bed.

 

It becomes a measure of his will, then. The gauntlet doesn't touch him anywhere else but his thigh, doesn't squeeze or creep up higher, and he huffs out a sigh when it stops. He shouldn't encourage him because Pepper _will_ tear him and Tony both a new one if she finds out but he can't deny the thrill of knowing that they could be caught and he won't even try to deny how he feels about the armour. Things are different now-getting found out with a guy is still embarrassing but it won't get him thrown in jail.

 

Steve squirms in his spot and the armour-or rather Tony-seems to get the hint. He jumps when the gauntlet starts to move again, this time its fingertips find his inner thigh and follow the seam of his jeans to the crotch but it retreats just as quickly. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just.”

 

“Gifted multi-tasker. Just let the armour take care of you.”

 

He feels his cock harden in his pants at that-the _armour_ , not Tony, the Iron Man. The armour chuckles at him, the sound morphed into something familiar but different and he looks at it as though the expression will change. It doesn't and his eyes half close of their own volition. He feels hazy again, slow like Tony is pushing him back against the couch and opening his mouth with his.

 

“God you're hot. Does it-should I shut up, does it ruin it if I talk?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, that's good,” the armour tilts its head and Steve doesn't hesitate in pressing his lips against the faceplate. He hears Tony make a noise, hopes it's not out loud. The metal is hard against his mouth but Iron Man's hands are gentle in their exploration of his body. One of the hands curls around the back of his neck, possessive and heavy while the other hooks around his leg and pulls him onto the armour's lap. He gasps at the pressure on his groin from the unyielding metal but keeps himself from moving just yet. He takes a couple of deep breaths though it doesn't calm him much with how the gauntlet-he can feel the bulge of the repulsor in its palm-rubs down his chest and then down to his legs again.

 

“Iron Man,” he breathes against the seam of the mouthpiece like he's breathing the same air as the armour.

 

“Jesus. You want me to touch you? Obviously, what am I saying, of course you want me to touch you.”

 

Steve laughs, spreads his hands out against the armour's chest, “well it would be nice. Unless you're having too much trouble multi-tasking?”

 

“And people still think you're Captain Wholesome.”

 

“It's not unwholesome. Plenty of people have a crush on Iron Man,” he shifts in the armour's lap, “but I hope I'm the only one he's seeing.”

 

“Hard to tell really, he and the blender are pretty friendly.”

 

“Don't know if I can compete with that,” Steve grins and the gauntlet leaves his neck to press against his cheek. The gesture has Tony written all over it but it feels different and he leans into it.

 

“But I think you're his favourite if it's any consolation. The blender has to be plugged in to work, kind of restricting.”

 

“I think I can deal.”

 

“Have I said how much I wish I was at home right now because you are just,” the armour makes a gesture that Tony makes when he's, for once, at a loss for words. He laughs and slings his arms around the armour's neck, “insatiable, look at you. I'm not just a piece of meat, okay Steve.”

 

“Metal?”

 

“Or metal, technically-”

 

“I know.”

 

“Okay, focusing now,” the armour says and its hands go to his ass and pull him tighter against its hard abdomen. Steve grunts, rubs himself against it to ease some of the pressure between his legs and Iron Man kneads at his backside hard enough that it'll probably leave bruises for a couple hours at the very least. It makes his skin warm and swollen to go along with his lips that tingle when he swipes his tongue across them. He presses another kiss to the faceplate anyway though, relishing how his breathing has warmed it just a little. It tastes like metal and he bucks his hips-maybe 'crush' is a bit of an understatement in his case.

 

Tony is silent but the armour, apparently satisfied with its job on Steve's rear, moves to his front and pulls his shirt over his head with careful precision. It leaves Steve's hands caught, tangled in material, above his head then traces the curves of Steve's elbows and biceps with warm-ish palms before bearing down on his chest. There's a slight hum of power beneath its fingertips that makes him arch and press into those hands but they move on too quickly for him to get much out of the touch. Teasing him, it's teasing him.

 

“And you say I'm terrible.”

 

Iron Man doesn't reply but he does trail a finger down the line of Steve's abs, dips into his bellybutton, and pulls at the button of his jeans. After half a second of fumbling the button goes flying-Steve thinks he hears it bounce off the wall but doesn't turn to look for longer than a second-and then the gauntlet is pulling him up and pushing the material down his legs so that Steve's underwear is the only barrier between it and Steve's skin.

 

He's hard, of course, and the air makes him suddenly aware of the precome that dampens the front of his underwear and his bites back a sound that is too close to a whimper for his pride. Iron Man takes it in stride and runs his knuckles over the bulge in Steve's underwear, making the wet spot grow wider like he doesn't even realize what he's doing. Technically he doesn't because he's just a suit of armour but Steve still fights his hands free and runs them over the smoothness of the armour's shoulders anyway.

 

“You're not playing by the rules, Captain.”

 

“I-” he blinks, “what?”

 

“You didn't keep your hands where I put them.”

 

“Oh. I uh. I wanted to...” he swallows like this admission is somehow more strange than the initial one he'd made about having a thing for the armour, “touch you.”

 

The armour presses their lips-or rather Steve's-together and he does whimper this time. His lips are puffy and red and kissing the armour just makes it worse but he doesn't stop. He moves against its hand, his self-control at its limit and it stops him with one hand on his hip. It makes him shiver to realize that it can stop him with force rather than Tony's ways of persuasion.

 

“No. Let me.”

 

“You're just gonna tease me again.”

 

“I won't. Stay still, Captain.”

 

Even after touching him the gauntlet still feels cool on his cock and he moans outloud when it squeezes the mound of flesh under its hand. The hand on his hip doesn't move, keeps him in place as Iron Man pulls his dick out of his underwear and strokes once. He feels it like a jolt and tries to push into the hand holding him but only manages a bit of a wiggle as the glowing eyes of the armour stare at him like it's trying to chastise him.

 

“Stay still, Captain,” Iron Man repeats and he just nods, his face flushing at how needy he's being, “Good.”

 

The thumb of the armour's hand slides across the head of his cock before it strokes the shaft again and waits like he's waiting to see if Steve follows orders this time. He manages, but barely. It doesn't shift into movement again immediately and Steve groans, “you said you wouldn't tease me again, remember that?”

 

“I'm not.”

 

He thinks of begging but thinks better of it-Tony likes seeing him that desperate and as out of his head as he is he's not far gone enough to just give him whatever he wants. “You could keep going.”

 

The armour waits another moment and when it starts moving again Steve yells-thanks God for the fact that they're nowhere near the office downstairs-and settles with his hands on Iron Man's shoulders. It's different to doing this with Tony who reacts when he says something or does something, who has hair to pull and skin to scratch but the armour doesn't give him much time to reflect before starting to jack Steve off for real. The strokes feel inhuman, strange, and that makes them good, makes him turn into a mess of poorly stifled moans mostly contained behind closed lips.

 

His eyes close and the gauntlet on his hip shifts to his ass again, presses against his hole where the hum of power in the hand and fingers feels stronger. He can move just a little-he doesn't want Iron Man to stop-so he arches into the hand though he knows that putting the armour's fingers in him would probably result in a very awkward trip to the hospital. Iron Man doesn't indulge him, doesn't say anything, just keeps stroking him at the right speed to make him pant and writhe ineffectively against the finger pressed against him.

 

“Jesus, Steve,” and that's Tony, the voice is different for all that it's being played through the voice modulator.

 

He moans out something that might be Iron Man but Tony doesn't seem like he minds much. “Yeah, that's right. You want to? Yeah, you want to-you want the armour to. Which, who can blame you but you'll have to wait until I get back, make some...” he hears him swallow, “modifications.”

 

“Okay,” he manages to say without sounding like he's doing exactly what he is doing.

 

“Okay, I'm putting the program back on so you just. Call me after you're...Fuck, why am I in China.”

 

“Sponsorship,” and then because the word sticks out in his mind, “program?”

 

“More of a sub-routine, really. Not a big deal.”

 

“You wrote an Iron Man sex program.”

 

“You're not the only one who likes the armour, Steve.”

 

“Oh,” he says though he feels something a little stronger than 'oh' suggests. Either way, Tony stops talking and the armour starts its “program” again. Even with the interruption it doesn't take long for him to the point of agonizingly hot and when he comes it's against the armour's torso. He doesn't wonder about how it'll get cleaned because that will take him from limp and relaxed to so embarrassed he can't be seen in the same room as the armour for weeks so he just lies against the chestplate until he thinks he'll be able to walk without falling over.

 

“Did I service you adequately, Captain?”

 

“Shut up, Tony,” he says, frowning, and goes to find his shirt, and pants button.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
